Re: 2nd butterfly
by codename710
Summary: revised versio of the 2nd butterfly, read the author's comment. Chapter 1 : the unexpected news


**Chapter 1 – The Unexpected News**

**7/7 - Dark Hour, Minato's Room**

The S.E.E.S had once again succeeded in their operation, defeating another two of the twelve full moon shadows, though the appearance of the second shadow was completely unexpected by them. It sudden appearance had managed to trap the party for a while, leaving Minato, Yukari, Mitsuru, and Akihiko with a rather embarrassing memory. Special for the boys, both of them received a bonus slap from the girls. Nevertheless, they were able to free themselves from the trap and killed it, ending their 4th full moon operation.

Although they managed to survive another hard battle, Minato was not really happy. Right after the operation, Junpei whom Minato asked to stay with Fuuka to guard her during the battle started to act weirdly toward him. Yukari asked Minato to just shrug it off. However Minato did not think it was just some another joke pulled by him. He could sense hatred and jealousy coming out from every word he said to him and his facial expression.

Maybe he did something wrong that made him act like that, but he was not sure what it was. He was currently too tired to think about it, his entire body was screaming in pain with every movement he made. He really needed some rest. One thing for sure: he should apologize to him and hope that Junpei will forgive him.

Just when he was about to close his eyes after preparing things that he should bring for tomorrow and changing to his sleeping attire, a voice suddenly spoke to him.

"Hello there, congratulation on surviving another ordeal." Minato immediately knew the voice belonged to Pharos. Slowly, he shifted his position on the bed, his back now leaning against the side wall so he could take a better look of his frequent guest. Though it was hard to see as the light was out, he could still make out a figure of a young boy with ruffled black hair and striped shirt.

"I see that you're not really surprised by my appearance anymore." Pharos said with a smile.

"Well, you always appear after I fought the full moon shadows, so I kinda expect you to come tonight." Minato explained plainly." Your timing is never good though, you always come when I sleep."

"I.. I am sorry about that." Pharos said in a guilty tone. His face looked sad and panic after Minato's words. "I will come earlier next time, so don't get angry with me, please."

Looking at Pharos' reaction, Minato couldn't help but to smile sympathetically. "Hey, I did not say I am angry with you. I am only reminding you. No need to apologize. "

"Thank you Minato-kun, you're so kind." Pharos's face brightened again. Smile came back to his face and he seemed to relax a bit.

"Your welcome." Minato responded. Suddenly, the curve disappeared from his lips and the blue-haired boy's expression turned serious." So, Pharos, do you remember something else about 'the end'?"

"Ah, I see that you've also been expecting that." He said then shook his head." Unfortunately no, I still haven't remembered anything yet. Sorry…."

"It's okay. I'm just curious after all." He said calmly though he was a bit disappointed.

"I remember something else though," said Pharos, smiling gingerly towards Minato.

"What is it?"

"I remember that, actually, I am incomplete. What stand before you is only half part of my whole body." Pharos began his explanation. He stopped to let Minato assessed the information he had just given and to see his reaction. Surprisingly, He was not startled at all. His face remained his usual stoic face. "You're not surprised? I was amazed. Usually people will immediately become shocked from hearing a person is divided into parts."

Minato was really not surprised. Since he entered S.E.E.S, a lot of strange thing had happened: the existence of the hidden hour, school that can turn into a colossal and towering structure, another realm between dream and reality, the existence of the shadows, and the reflection of himself called persona that can be used to fight against the shadow by summoning it through shooting his head with a gun-like-instrument called the evoker. So, it should not be impossible for a person to be separated into several segments. Especially if the person can appear out of nowhere and disappear as he liked.

"Go on." Minato asked Pharos to continue with his story. He was nearly at his limit. He could not hold on much longer, he could fall asleep any second, but he felt bad if he interfere Pharos' story. Furthermore, he also looked so happy for remembering it. He did not want to ruin his mood. So the only option left for him was for Pharos to finish his story ASAP.

"Actually, I did not remember much about it yet. However, what makes me really happy is: I can sense it. It's very near. My other half is coming." Pharos disappeared while his voice still echoed in Minato's room. When Minato looked around his room, he saw Pharos was standing in front of his door. His face was decorated with sad expression." I wish I can talk to you for a little longer. However, I am afraid my time is up. So, goodbye. See you later. "

As Pharos disappeared from his side, Minato exhaled gladly. Finally he could have a rest. Though some parts of Pharos' story gave him Without delay, he rested his head unto his pillow and closed his eyes. Slowly, he could feel his body become more and more relax and his mind being carried away from his body. He was hoping for a nice dream or no dream but a good sleep. However, his hope was crushed as soon as he heard another voice which he was very familiar with.

"Greetings, my dear guest. Welcome back to the velvet room." The voice said.

"Oh god," Minato muttered to himself. It seemed he won't be able to enjoy a good rest for a while.


End file.
